


Flash Fiction Friday: Zelda Shuts Midna Up

by DraceDomino



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob, imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flash Fiction Friday using the following prompt: What about Imp Midna meets the imprisoned Princess Zelda and ends up choking on Zelda's huge futa dick for being so sassy to her royal highness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Friday: Zelda Shuts Midna Up

“There. That shut you up nicely.” Zelda arched a brow as she gazed into her lap, watching as Midna’s eyes rolled back within her oversized head. As big as it was it was still only barely able to contain Zelda’s cock, and the thing had pressed in so deep and so completely that the little imp’s throat was bulging and thick from the attention. As lines of drool slithered down the excess of Zelda’s shaft the princess just gave a haughty laugh, and pulled a few strands of hair back to tuck behind one of her ears. “Perhaps this’ll teach you to mind your manners when it comes to talking to royalty.”

Midna had officially learned just why Princess Zelda wore that oversized dress. Why it swept out so much from her hips, and why it always travelled strain down to the floor. Underneath it she had been hiding something thick and massive, and now the flavor of it was filling not just Midna’s mouth but the entirety of her senses. Every breath she claimed was laced with the scent of Zelda’s spit-covered cock, and every time she tried to pull away she was reminded that she was completely claimed within that moment. The princess’ hands on her tiny waist held her as fitly as she would hold an unruly pet, and every time Midna fidgeted to try to get away Zelda pushed her down a little bit more.

“Mmm. So you’re good with your mouth so long as you’re not allowed to speak with it.” Zelda praised the tiny black imp, licking her lips as she gave her another little thrust. A soft gagging squeak escaped from the back of Midna’s throat, and one of Zelda’s hands swam forward to help herself to the tiny, tight grip of her rear. A firm squeeze sent the imp squirming even more, and the action only made her grind her throat even harder and hotter against that thick, throbbing cock. All to the princess’ delight, which was, after all, the natural order of things. “Perhaps I’ll keep you at my side when this is all over. I’m sure you can be fit with a muzzle for when I don’t need your mouth for more...productive things.”

The implication sounded more like a threat than vauge wondering; and Midna gazed up with surprise in her eyes as she speculated how serious Zelda was. She wasn’t given the chance to dwell on it for long, however, as soon the princess started to rock her hips forward faster and faster. Every push stretched the imp’s throat a little more, and the lines of drool that slid down Zelda’s shaft pulled against her lap. In the deepest moments Zelda would pull Midna down to the very hilt of her cock, forcing the tiny little thing’s nose to bury against that puddle of shameful, cock-flavored spit.

And when her moment came, Zelda roared in delight with a big smile across her features. Cum throbbed through her length and deposited itself squarely into the imp’s stomach, shooting from a tip that was already more than halfway down her throat. Cum came again and again in heavy waves until the princess could feel it pool around her shaft, like the rising waters coming to overtake her. Soon Midna’s cheeks bulged and her eyes went wide, before the little imp couldn’t help but spurt and spit cum all over the princess. By the very end Midna was left gasping on the floor, and Zelda just looked at her elegant robes now sullied with cream.

“Hmph. What a mess.” She mused, and then clapped her gloved hands together. “Servant girl? Time to clean me.”

Midna just looked from side to side, hoping to see somebody else in the room. When she realized she was the only one the truth sunk in; the title of servant girl and the task of cleaning up that big, cummy mess, were both hers.  
She just hoped she could clean it all up appropriately, her little belly was already so full.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write a lot more full length dirty tales!


End file.
